Heart of Void (3.5e Equipment)
Heart of Void The heart of void is born from great cataclysms of negation and destruction, be it a massive hole tore into reality itself, the death of a deific destruction god or elemental being, or other shocks to the fabric of the universe. Though it resembles a smooth polished crystal sphere no larger than a large softball, it is space wrapped up tightly around a torn off fragment of the elemental plane itself. Born of a mysterious power which consumes everything, it is treasured by elemental and traditional mages. Upon touching a heart of void, you feel a disturbing emptiness on a mental, spiritual, and even physical state of being, as if you were but a hollowed out shell devoid of presence. If a subject spends 3 full-round actions focusing on the sphere, they will be able to draw out some of it's power. It may bestow one of these Blessings of the Void once a month per person. Once drawn, they gain one of the supernatural abilities below, and cannot change it until at least 1 month has passed. If they do, they may attune with the sphere again and gain a new benefit, losing their old benefit. These powers can be suppressed in an ''antimagic field'', or suppressed for 1d4 rounds if successfully dispelled (CL equals to subject's HD). A disjunction may destroy the effect, but the subject can attune and regain their power if 1 month has already passed. Select from below. Blessings of the Void *Cloak of Ruin: Your body is wrapped in a writhing black aura which allows you to deal 2d6 typeless damage on all your physical attacks, which disintegrates anything brought below 0 hp. Those striking you with natural weapons or grappling also take this damage. It may be suppressed or activated as a free action once per round, and does not function if you are unconscious. *Empty Soul: Your soul becomes a hole against the background of the universe, your flesh now augmented with the void's strange non-presence. You gain the Outsider type with the augmented subtype, and gain damage reduction/magic equal to your character level. You also gain spell resistance equal to your HD + 10, and are immune to all Death effects. Your eyes may turn pitch black, or you may have no shadow. *Destruction Affinity: Your spells try to tear at reality as they are released, and your caster level for typeless damage spells and negative energy levels rises by 4 (such as the damage from disintegrate, enervation, or an eldritch blast.) In addition, any metamagic applied to a typeless damaging spell has its metamagic cost reduced by 1 (to a minimum of 1). When casting, your magic effects often seem to decay the very world around them as it passes. *Voidrunner: Your body can will itself out of non-existence, and the universe will re-write them elsewhere, but such trips pass dangerously close to the void and threaten to devour you whole. The voidrunner may Teleport every 1d4 rounds, but each time you do, you and any passengers take 1d6 points of backlash damage as you jaunt to the ends of existence somewhere past the astral sea. Even when at rest, your body seems to move strangely, and every so often small bits of you seem to phase out of reality. *Elemental Servant: A null elemental is bound into your soul, allowing you to call (or dismiss) an elemental cohort as a standard action. The elemental's size and level is based on your HD, and is the same elemental each time. This elemental cannot be summoned before 7 HD, is 7-9 HD (Small), 10-12 HD (Medium), 13-15 HD (Large), 16-18 HD (Huge), 19-21 HD (Greater), 22-24 HD (Elder), 25-27 HD (Elder +3 HD added). In addition, you learn the associated elemental language, Ignan. If your elemental dies, it cannot be returned until a ''raise dead'' or similar spell is cast, which functions normally in spite of the elemental traits. *Zero Trance: You push your body and mind to the limits, entering a sort of "trance rage". Succeed on a concentration check DC 20, and gain +4 to any two ability scores of your choice and +2 on all skill checks. This rage lasts for 3+your possibly newly modified charisma modifier rounds, and is often accompanied by your skin turning pitch and light bending around you. However this power comes at a dire cost, and when it ends, you are helpless for 1 minute as your mind and body reels from the effort, and must make a DC 20 Will save or be rendered insane. You can only zero trance 1/encounter, but you may perform an overclock over and over Each time you do, the DC on the concentration check rises by +5. If the heart of void is held in hand, it grants its user several spell-like abilities. A heart of void has 20 charges and recovers them at 1 charge per day. Each spell level consumes that many charges (a 8th level spell is 8 charges, a 3rd level spell is 3 charges, a 0th level spell is 0 charges and thus can be used at will). It uses its current wielder's HD as its caster level and its wielder's primary casting score (default Cha for non-casters). A user can only use spells up to a level available as a wizard of his level. So, a 13 HD character can only cast up to 7th level spells. *0th-Touch of Fatigue *1st-Ray of Enfeeblement *2nd-Blindness/Deafness *3rd-Ray of Exhaustion *4th-Enervation *5th-Plane Shift *6th-Disintegrate *7th-Greater Teleport *8th-Mind Blank *9th-Sphere of Ultimate DestructionSpell Compendium The heart of void may be recharged quicker by any spellcaster, by expending spell slots as a standard action. The sphere absorbs the expended magical energy, absorbing its spell level's worth of charges. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact